Angels at Gallagher
by IsaVali
Summary: What happens when a C.H.E.R.U.B Agent is sent to investigate the prestigious Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Third Person POV**

Erin sat in a leather chair facing Doctor Terrence McAfferty or Mac, in the man's office. Erin looked at the orange file sitting innocently on the desk.

"I know everyone hoped I'd take more time after my last mission," Erin started, "and we both know I'll probably take this one. May I point out a major flaw though? I may be smaller than most boys my age, but I do NOT have breasts or a vagina."

Mac chuckled and reached for the file opening it up to the front page. The briefing file read 'GALLAGHER GIRLS' at the top in large, bold, black letters. The mission was that C.H.E.R.U.B. was going to send an agent to infiltrate Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, a suspected spy school in Virginia posing as a finishing school for girls, instead training them to be spies.

"Erin, we picked you for this mission because you were the best choice," Erin opened his mouth to protest, but Mac held up a hand to quiet him,"If this is as suspected, a school of spies, we need an experienced Agent that is capable of not being caught, but that is caught not reveal any information of C.H.E.R.U.B. to their captors. You showed this in your last mission."

"What about Collins? She's only sixteen and has been on plenty of missions, or even Chang? She's new but has completed several successful missions," Erin tried.

Mac only shook his head, "Both of them were considered, along with most of the other female Agents, but is too old to gather all the information we hope to get and is much too young to pass as a Freshman in high school. And Gallagher is a high school. Once the Committee eliminated the female Agents, they reviewed the male Agents that are more androgynous, and you were selected for this mission." Mac slowly leaned back in his seat after closing the file again and pushing it toward Erin,"If you don't take the mission, it will be put on the back burner and we will try again in a few more years- maybe will get her chance after all- or you decide to take the mission and you go back to school for a few years."

The younger Agent flipped through the file again, eventually landing on the picture and description of the school's uniform,"Please tell me i won't have to wear a skirt." Doctor McAfferty laughed, "It is the uniform."

"Well, fuck."

"You're partner will meet you in three days."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Three days later Erin met with his partner and pseudo parent of the mission, Saliha Mavis Kolher. Sali was the Agent that brought Erin to C.H. .B. and was his parent-like figure before Basic Training, after he and Sali didn't see each other often because of missions.

"Erin," Sali gave a teasing grin, "Are you ready for your mission, ?" Erin flushed slightly and pulled down his plaid skirt more. The skirt had wide bands of mint and emerald green with much thinner bands in white. The rest of his outfit composed of a basic white button-up shirt mostly covered by a dark green knit-vest and a black double breasted suit jacket. Both the vest and the jacket had a Gallagher Crest on the top left side. Along with his new school uniform, Erin had been forced into a pair of tall, black stiletto heels and light makeup - mascara and lipstick.

Erin straightened and glared, "When am I not ready for my missions, ?" THe young boy spoke with a nearly perfect American accent that was only marred by the hint of Egyptian as his file demanded.

Sali waved at the luggage sitting on the ground behind Erin, "Well, get to it boys. It's impossible to find good help these days." Two large honestly dumb looking men started to load it into the van that was to take them to the airport. She then turned to Erin, "As an experienced Agent, you should have know to read the briefing, hadn't you? Mabel, dear, I would hate for my daughter to found out on her first day."

"Yes, I have read the damn file," Erin sneered, "But as a graduated Agent, you should know Agents aren't supposed to assume their new personas until on the mission. I would hate for my Mother to be found out on her first day."

The two mock glared at each other before laughing. The elder opened her arms for a hug. She held Erin against her for a moment before pushing him to arm's' length and examining him closely.

"I heard about your last mission after I got back. Are you sure you're ready for this? It's only been two weeks since we got you back, no one would judge you for relaxing a while longer," Sali's eyes, for those who knew to look, were rather soft.

Erin sighed, "I had wondered how long till you would bring it up. Yes, I'm ready to go out. If I don't go on this mission I will go insane."

Sali eyed his face for a moment longer before letting go, "If I see even a hint that you need to stop the mission, I'm calling Mac, no exceptions."

The van was finished being loaded so the two got in, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Their flight landed in the Baltimore/Washington International Thurgood Marshall Airport at 4:00 AM. Sali had arranged to have a limo waiting outside the airport for then with another former C.H.E.R.U.B. agent posing as their chauffeur. Sali lead Erin out and greeted the agent.

"Hello Aaron, I hope we didn't keep you waiting long," she spoke with an American/Egyptian accent now.

"Of course not, Mrs. Everett," Aaron lowered his voice to a stage whisper, "And even if you did, I wouldn't mind waiting all night for beauties such as you." Erin rolled his eyes and gagged mockingly, acting his true age for once.

"Mabel, greet ," the now Anges Everett rebuked, "Properly." Sali was to play the part of a slightly overbearing and strict mother.

"Yes Mother," Erin agreed and stretched a delicate looking hand out, "Pleasure to meet you ."

Aaron Moore gently grabbed and kissed the back of his hand before releasing it, "The pleasure is all mine I assure you." He smiled once more before taking our purses and opening the limo door for us. Sali gracefully folded into the car with Erin close behind, slightly less graceful not being used to the skirt yet.

"You'd better be good at school now dear," Sali teased, "Make lots of new friends."

Erin sneered, "How long am I keeping up this facade and going to Gallagher?"

"Until you graduate, so only three years," Sali empathized. Erin groaned.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The drive took a little over two hours with Sali and Aaron conversing with lighthearted flirting. Erin spent most of it reading and reviewing his newest persona.

Erin was posing as the son of a wealthy, but relatively unknown Egyptian family. His father supposedly disappeared before Mabel's birth around fifteen years ago. Mabel's mother, Anges Everett kept her married name and seemed to slightly resent her 'daughter'. Anges had birthed a son, but her husband has wished for a daughter and even came up with a name for his daughter before he disappeared. Anges wanted to fulfill that dream of his so she used the name he came up with and forced her son to act like a girl. Both set of grandparents were single children (and dead) and so were Mabel's parents, leaving no one around to contradict their story if someone got suspicious. Mabel was supposedly raised in isolation, not making any friends and only knowing the family's staff and her mother all her life. Mabel didn't know anything about 'her' father, Anges saying it is still too painful to speak about, leaving very little for Erin to remember detail wise.

Erin looked up as the limo slowed down.

"Welcome to Roseville, Mrs. and Ms. Everett."

Roseville had the stereotypical American small-town feel to it, right down to the white picket fenced houses and father-and-son stores they passed as they drove to the picturistic, spoiled rich girl school at the end of Main Street. Red brick walls mostly covered in thick ivy vines, leading to the rich brown shingled rooftop and framing tall, narrow windows. Solid stone walls encased the grounds towering 15 ft with wrought iron decorations at the top. The gates to the long circle driveway were also wrought iron and decorated with ivy designs.

Aaron drove up to the gate and then when it didn't automatically open, rolled down the window and pressed the intercom button.

"This is Professor Smith, please give a name and reason for entry." The voice that came out was gravely, but clearly a man's.

"I am Aaron Moore, driver and escort of Mrs. Anges Everett and Ms. Mabel Everett," Aaron patiently replied, "Mrs. Everett has an interview with Headmistress Morgan for finalizing Ms. Everett's enrollment with Gallagher."

The intercom remained silent for a few minutes before the gates opened and "Please enter" came across. The metal gates clanked as the closed behind them.

Erin broke the silence, "Well, that was friendly. Really it was."

"It was ensuring privacy of the students, "Sali excused, "That's a good security measure."

The limo came to a stop in front of the building's doors and Aaron shut the engine, then got out to get the door for Sali and Erin. The building opened to reveal two women, 4 teenage girls, and one man. The first woman was a middle-aged, dark haired woman, that according to the briefing was Rachel Morgan. The second was much older looking, between 55 and 70, with pure white hair and blue eyes. Her back was straight and clothes neat, Erin guessed her to be Patricia Buckingham, the Deputy Head. The first of the (probably) students was fairly tall with thick black hair and a beautiful face. She had electric blues eyes and a diamond nose piercing. The second was just as beautiful with dark caramel skin and and long black hair. The third was paler than most Brits and had almost bleach blonde hair paired with blue eyes. She was skinnier than a twig. The last was plain. Medium brown hair, medium brown eyes, average height, average weight, not pretty, but not ugly, the only thing that made her stand out was how plain she was. All four of them wore the same uniform that Erin did, only not matching shoes. The first wore heels like Erins, the second had ankle-boots, the third had flats and Plain Jane had slightly heeled MaryJanes on. The man was very tall and had a slightly oversized nose. His ears stuck out, his eyes beady and his hair was stringy and blonde. Erin assumed this was Professor Smith as his file was the only staff file without a reliable picture.

Aaron opened the car door for Sali and helped her out while Erin was examining the group, handed her her purse before doing the same for Erin.

"Thank you, ," Erin smiled sweetly before facing the Welcome Committee.

Sali paused and looked expectantly at the group, "May we be graced with introductions?"

"Of course, "the Headmistress agreed, "But first we'll get settled in my office?" Sali nodded and Morgan and her lead the way inside. The girls closely followed along with Erin and the other teachers ending. Erin ignored the quartet for now and walked carefully up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall. The Hall's wall's were stone, matching the outside's, with various tapestries hung up and oddly shaped stained glass windows light up the Hall with spots of color. The floor was mostly time worn wood panels with a rich red carpet leading up the main staircase and down a smaller hall on each side of it.

The Headmistress glided up the stair, but Smith slipped off to the left hallway. Once reaching the office, she waved a hand at the open seats in the room, taking her own behind the large desk. Buckingham took a leather chair in front of the desk and slightly turned it to face the other. Sali took the seat and the quartet settled down in the couch along the right side of the room, leaving Erin standing. Erin cleared his throat softly and Morgan turned to him, realizing the problem she spoke.

"Cammie, let ms. Everett have your seat." Cammie looked slightly disgruntled, but stood. Erin slid smoothly into the seat next to the scrawny blonde, who shifted slightly away. Cammie moved to behind the Headmistress, facing the room. Erin guessed this was the girl he was to befriend.

"Now," Morgan smiled, "I am Headmistress Morgan of Gallagher Academy, this is my Deputy Patricia Buckingham, along with four of our best students. My daughter Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth sutton and Macey McHenry, daughter of Senator McHenry."

Sali reached across the desk to shake Morgan's hand, "Anges Everett and my daughter Mabel Everett." Sali didn't glance in Erin's direction even when waving a dismissive hand at her.

"Pleasure to meet you," Erin said dryly. Rebecca bristled slightly at the tone but remained silent.

"Headmistress, what was the interview for? You said that Mabel was accepted," Sali cocked her head slightly, acting confused."

"It's an old Gallagher Policy that has us meet with any Transfer Students and their parents before the girl starts classes," Morgan smoothly explained, "The Gallagher Girls are a very close group and we try to get to know each student personally to help them decide which classes they are best suited to."

Sali nodded, "That's wonderful."

"Why don't our girls give Mabel a tour while we chat," Buckingham finally spoke with a slight British accent. Both mothers gave their approval and so off the girls and Erin went.


End file.
